Decommissioning
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: An Operative is about to be decommed. How does she feel about it. I don't own KND but I do own Numbuh 26 and 27.


Decommissioning... The one thing all Kids Next Door Operatives fear. Most try to run from Eighty-Six and her D.O.H.D.O.H.s, I'm not even going to run. I know that her team will never be able to subdue me, after all I am the head of Combat, in addition to Global Head of Intel. I sigh as I flip the only Yipper card I own, over and over. I am standing on the Bridge of Kids Next Door Global Command. I glance up at the Supreme Leader, Numbuh 5,formerly of KND Sector V. The previous Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362 aka Rachel T. McKenzie, serves as an advisor within Global Command.

"What are ye thinking about Numbuh Twenty-Six?" Eighty-six's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"How you are going to have to decommission me next week," I reply, as I talk to her an Irish/Scottish accent plays with my words.

"You could run, but then I would have to hunt ye down," Eighty-six says.

"No Fanny, I'm not going to run. I've served the KND for a long time, and I've gone to extreme lengths to make sure that kid kind don't fall to the tyranny of Adults. I believe it's time to let some fresh blood into the fight," I reply locking eyes with the fiery redheaded girl, with whom I had served in the KND since the beginning

"But Numbuh Twenty-Six, ye are one of the best operatives that the KND has ever had. I don't want to see ye wearing one of those Battle Ready Armors," Fanny replied.

"Forget it Frances Fulbright, I've made up my mind. I ain't going to run," I say her full first name seriously.

"Don't let Numbuh Five hear you talking about fleeing from Decom," Rachel mutters as she comes up to us.

"Wasn't planning on running," I reply.

This obviously comes as a shock to Rachel.I know this because she stares at me with her chocolate brown eyes widen. She then runs a hand through her blonde hair while giving a sheepish grin.

"First time I ever heard of an operative doing that," Rachel states quietly, staring out at the view of Earth we had.

"I never get tired of this view, but soon I won't even remember this," I said with a rueful smile.

"Numbuh Twenty-Six, Can Numbuh Five see you for a moment?" Numbuh Five calls from her position above the command room.

"Uh sure Supreme Leader ma'am," I respond.

Five lead me to a private section of the moon base. An area which I was all too familiar with. She stopped and stared out the window, and muttered something under her breath. She then turned towards me.

"Yes I know, whatever said here is not to be spoken of," I say quickly, some of my words mangled by my mixed accent.

"Chill Numbuh Twenty-Six, Numbuh Five knows that. Numbuh Five just wanted to ask you something," She spoke in her rhythmic way that was oddly calming to anyone who listened to the way she spoke.

"That would be?" I prod, my voice quiet.

"You are being Decommed right?" She asks giving me a sideways glance.

"Yes, and before ye ask, I'm not running. I have served my time, It's time to let someone younger take my place," I respond.

"That's the answer they were looking for," She mutters, more to herself than anything.

"That's all I wanted to know Numbuh Twenty-Six, you may go back to your duties," She tells me.

_***********A Week Later***********_

I sighed as I looked around the table at my older sector. Rachel, Fanny, and Jaque were there, our original sector leader had been Decommed years ago. I was sitting in my chair the way I always had, my right knee near my chest, my other foot flat on the floor. I gave a rueful chuckle.

"Just like old times," I heard Jaque say quietly.

"Yes, except Twenty-Two ain't here," I point out, using the way we used to address each other, just by the numeric, never by Numbuh.

"Soon we will all be gone. It's saddening really," Twenty-Seven said.

"It's life, we all know this," Three-Sixty Two stated quickly.

"I'm going to hate pulling the switch," Eighty-six muttered.

"I really hate to interupt but Numbuh Five says it's time," Numbuh Three, aka Kuki Sanban, the happiest girl in the entirety of the KND, says as she brings in the dreaded Thirteen cake.

"Right," I nod and stand up.

Eighty-Six, Twenty-Seven and Three Sixty Two do the same. As I pass them I give them each a hug. I lean over the cake and blow out the candles. I give a salute to the assembled members and go into the Decommissioning Chamber. I sit in one of the chairs and wait for the red light. I hear the click of the switch and the red light filled the chamber. And then I remember nothing.

When I get back home to my room, I find a grey package on my bed. It is labeled Teen Ops. I smirk to myself. This could be interesting...


End file.
